


take me in (and catch me when i fall)

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches as Niall's hand hovers over the tiara for a second, like he's nervous, but Liam just lifts his hand and pushes it into Niall's. "Go on," he says almost pleadingly, stepping closer, his eyes bright with excitement. "Go on Nialler, it'll be ace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me in (and catch me when i fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for feminisation and crossdressing. And Niall really likes being called princess.

Liam spots it out of the corner of his eye, lying on its side onstage. It's green and sparkly and he bends down, curious. When he realises it's a tiara, he grins excitedly, picking it up like it's made of glass. Standing up, he takes in the lettering and he laughs, his eyes crinkling because he _knows_ Niall's going to love it. He moves slowly, heading back to the main stage where Niall's playing the guitar. He sees Niall glance up before his gaze settles on Liam, a questioning smile playing on his lips.

"What are you up to then?" Niall yells over the crowd, turning away from his microphone. "You look pretty smug there, Payno."

Liam brings his hand round from where he'd been hiding it behind his back and presents his gift to Niall like he's offering him a proper, actual crown.

He sees Niall's grin, the way it slowly creeps over his face until he's beaming up at Liam. "Haha, where'd you get that then?"

"Found it thrown onto the stage," Liam says breathlessly. He pushes his hand forward, urging Niall to take the tiara. "Put it on then, Nialler. It's for you."

He watches as Niall's hand hovers over the tiara for a second, like he's nervous, but Liam just lifts his hand and pushes it into Niall's. "Go on," he says almost pleadingly, stepping closer, his eyes bright with excitement. "Go on Nialler, it'll be ace."

Niall's flushing, but he closes his hand around the sparkly green crown and stares at it for a second. Then he's lifting it, placing it carefully on his head like he's being careful not to mess up his hair or something. Liam's fishing in his pocket for his phone, ignoring the crowd behind them because he knows Harry's entertaining them with his speech and he aims his phone at Niall, who's gone bright pink and looks a bit unsure.

"Gorgeous," Liam says with a laugh, so _so_ pleased to be in on the joke. To have instigated the joke, really. It makes a nice change to all the times he's not in on it and has to just wait until Niall or Zayn whisper an explanation. Half the time, he still doesn't even get the joke. But Niall's blushing with embarrassment and Liam just nudges him with his elbow because he thinks he gets it. "Hey, just a joke, yeah?"

Niall seems to snap out of it then, tilting his head down and pouting dramatically at Liam, who grins back at him before he snaps the picture. He's looking down at it, laughing while Niall's trying to hook his chin over Liam's shoulder. "How'd I look then? Pretty, yeah?"

"A pretty princess," Liam teases him, locking his phone and shoving it into his back pocket before he turns, just catching Niall's blush. His grin grows wider as he leans in close, almost vibrating with how delighted he is with everything right now. "Don't need to be embarrassed, Nialler. I'm only gonna post it on instagram as soon as we're offstage."

Niall's blush deepens, beautiful against his pale skin, his green tiara still balanced perfectly over his quiff. "Nah, s'funny innit?"

"Yeah," Liam agrees, because it is. He's just gonna caption it with Irish Princess, he thinks. Niall tugs it off and Liam feels oddly bereft, like it's too soon to let go of the joke, but Niall puts it carefully down by one of his guitars and Liam beams at him for taking such good care of his present. His joke. Their joke.

It's time for the next song so Liam races down the stage, his heart full and his grin bursting so wide that it's almost painful.

*

He enjoys teasing Niall. Enjoys the way Niall's cheeks flush pink and his eyes widen, lips parted as he squirms next to Liam. He really likes that it's just their little secret, the way he whispers _princess_ into Niall's ear at the most inconvenient times, like during their business meetings or just before they're about to go on stage. He thinks it's adorable, the way Niall still gets embarrassed about it, even though it's been weeks now and he doesn't think anyone else even remembers that Niall was posing with a sparkly princess tiara. But Niall still flushes with embarrassment and Liam keeps teasing him, and it's their little joke, just the two of them.

Just before they're about to step into a meeting about their latest makeup range, Liam slings his arm around Niall's shoulder, letting Niall fall into him and holding his weight a little. "Alright, princess?" he murmurs, and it's still funny of course, but it's also becoming a bit of a habit and Liam's a tiny bit worried that he's going to call Niall princess on stage with his microphone on, or in front of the lads, and it'll be a bit awkward, trying to explain and everything. The word just falls out of his mouth now, even when he doesn't think he means to say it. But Niall still flushes, so Liam of course keeps saying it.

Niall nudges his side carefully, not enough to hurt. "You not tired of that joke yet, Payno?" he murmurs, but the tips of his ears are pink and he won't quite look at Liam so he thinks no, he's not quite tired of that particular joke yet; not at all in fact.

He makes sure he sits next to Niall in the meeting, their feet tangled together as Liam grows bored pretty quickly. Their knees knock together every now and again and Liam's dozing a little when Niall moves against him, leaning forward.

Liam's not sure when all the makeup samples appeared on the table in front of them, but Niall's reaching for them, laughing when he finds what Liam thinks is blue eye shadow. He watches in fascination as Niall grabs a brush and starts smearing it over the pale skin on the back of his hand. "Me mam does this to see the colour on her skin," Niall tells him distractedly as he carefully draws a colourful line, tongue sticking out a little as he concentrates. "Says she can't tell just by looking."

Liam hums, fascinated as Niall picks up a brown shade next and starts brushing it into his skin too.

"It shimmers," Liam murmurs, his hand reaching out to hold Niall's, tilting it into the light. "Pretty."

Niall beams at him and Liam has the oddest thought about whether the blue eye shadow on Niall's hand would make his eyes look even bluer if he wore it.

"I like that one," he says quickly, dragging his gaze back down and flushing himself at his stray thoughts. He's pointing randomly because he knows fuck all about makeup and still isn't sure why the hell they're even in this meeting, but Niall's hand goes unerringly to the light blue shade he's pointing out and paints it carefully onto his skin. He holds his hand up for Liam to inspect, flushing. "Pretty," Liam murmurs again.

He sits back and lets Niall pick and choose more makeup, veering into lipsticks and nail polishes as his hands get more and more colourful, laughing as Niall poses and gives serious consideration to his makeup choices, asking for Liam's opinion on everything.

And he likes that Niall's only asking for his opinion, even though Harry's talking on his phone over by the window and Louis escaped ten minutes ago and Zayn's currently discussing eyeliner techniques with the guys who brought the makeup in, and normally Liam would be very interested in that conversation but right now, he's reaching for a pink lip gloss that he's been staring at for a few minutes because he's almost certain it's an exact match for Niall's lips.

Liam unscrews the top, biting down on his bottom lip as he pulls the wand out and considers the colour. He glances up at Niall, who's watching him intently, unmoving and looking curious.

"Think it's your colour, mate," Liam says, surprised when his voice sounds huskier than normal.

"Don't you dare," Niall says, grinning as he grabs at Liam's wrist, his fingers closing in a firm grip.

Delighted, Liam lifts his hand and teases Niall with the wand and they start tussling. It takes him a few seconds, distracted by Niall's yells and how much he loves having Niall's attention fixed on just him for once, to realise that Niall's not really _stopping_ him. He lifts his hand experimentally and there's a slight tug from Niall but it's barely a resistance. The closer his hand moves to Niall's lips, the pinker his cheeks turn. When he's inches away, Niall's hand drops from around his wrist and he lets out a rough laugh before he puckers his lips.

For a brief second, Liam has the dizzying thought that Niall's trying to kiss him.

"Well go on then," Niall says, waving his hand around like he's waiting for Liam to get it over and done with and he realises he's pushing lips out for the lip gloss. His heart racing, Liam leans in and carefully presses the wand against Niall's bottom lip, absorbed by the way the colour stains Niall's lips just a shade darker. He tries to keep his hand steady, eyebrows knitting together as he concentrates on colouring Niall's lips carefully. When he's happy with his work, he leans back. Niall rubs his lips together the way Liam's seen his mum and his sisters do, not really understanding it but entranced by the act all the same. "How's it look then?"

"Hot," Liam says, drawing the word out as he pretends to ogle Niall. "Lemme take a picture."

"Not of my face," Niall says quickly, shaking his head as Liam's eyebrows raise in surprise. "You can do my hands though, if you want."

"Yeah, okay," Liam says, trying not to be disappointed that he can't take a picture of Niall wearing lip gloss. He angles his phone over Niall's hands and snaps away, sending one of them to Niall who proceeds to upload it to twitter, giggling as he swipes at his mouth.

"Twitter'll go mad over that," Niall says with satisfaction as he sits back and starts to scrub his hands clean. "Absolutely mad."

Liam agrees, watching as the colours start to merge across Niall's skin. "Yeah," he says quietly. "Reckon they will."

*

Liam finds the tiara completely by accident. He's looking for his snapback, certain he saw Niall wearing it the other day and rummaging around in his bag when his hand brushes against something rough. Surprised, he peers inside and sees the green glittery tiara sitting there, badly wrapped in an old t-shirt.

A noise from behind him has him shoving the tiara back inside and he spins around, relieved when it's only Zayn.

"Alright mate?" Zayn asks, already passing him on the way to the back.

Liam just nods jerkily, his head spinning. _He kept it_ is all he can think. _He kept the tiara_.

He moves slowly, following Zayn into the back room, his eyes drawn towards Niall where he's playing FIFA with Louis. He drops down next to him, hearing Niall's welcome grunt and tries to make his foggy brain start working.

"Alright?" Niall says eventually, while Louis and Zayn are arguing about what to do on their night off. "Bit quiet, mate. Not like you."

"Sorry," Liam mutters. There's a pause before he adds tentatively, "Princess."

"Still think that's funny then?" Niall says, but Liam's paying more attention now. He's noticing the way Niall's gone a bit tense and his hands are a bit shaky and he's gone pink again. And Liam's starting to think it's not from embarrassment, like he originally thought.

He hooks his arm around Niall's shoulder, drawing him back against the sofa and tucks him easily into his side, comfortable and warm. "Such a cute princess," Liam whispers, right in Niall's ear and his breath catches when Niall freezes next to him before he's suddenly going totally soft, falling into Liam and curling up into his side.

Liam's _fascinated_. So fascinated that he can't resist when Zayn and Louis slip outside for a cigarette, and probably to continue their bickering. His hand slips into Niall's hair and he pushes it back. "Remember the tiara, Nialler? Remember how pretty you looked, being an Irish princess?"

"Shut up," Niall says, but it's barely a whisper and Niall's hands are still trembling around the controller.

"Imagine how pretty you'd look with your tiara on and that lip gloss," Liam murmurs. Niall's proper fidgeting and he flings the controller down, folding his hands in his lap. "Such a pretty princess."

"Liam," Niall says his name on a groan, and Liam looks down in surprise because he might have gotten a little carried away. He reaches for Niall's hands, an apology on his lips when his hand accidentally brushes against Niall's crotch and he realises that Niall's hard. Not just a little, but like all the way hard, straining against his jeans _hard_.

He knows he should pull back and act like he hasn't noticed anything, but Niall's _hard_ , and it's _his_ fault. "So pretty," he hears himself whisper as his fingertips brush against the bulge in Niall's jeans and the whimper Niall makes goes straight through him

Liam wants to curse loudly when the door flies open and Zayn and Harry race inside, laughing and trying to grab each others' arses, for some reason. Liam wants to drag Niall back into the privacy of their bunks and get some answers to the questions that won't stop racing through his mind, but he settles for having Niall tucked up next to him, unnaturally quiet but not pulling away either. His hand finds its way around Niall's waist and Niall's fingers brush against his lightly, almost hesitantly.

He spends the rest of the evening thinking about how pretty Niall looked with shiny, glossy lips and whether it was the gloss itself, or the way Niall had lit up when he wore the makeup.

*

He's taking a hell of a risk, but Liam's never been one to do anything half-arsed. He'd snuck out earlier, convincing Paddy to take him into town heavily disguised and he'd ducked into a few shops, finally finding what he wanted in the last one. He'd shoved his purchases into his overnight bag to take to the hotel they're staying in that night and tried to forget about it as he joined Mark for a training session and then headed to the stadium for soundcheck.

By the time they leave the stage, Liam feels like he's run a marathon and he finds himself tucked up into Zayn's side as they wearily trudge to the waiting cars. He's a bit annoyed when Niall ends up in the other car with Harry, but Louis' soon distracting him with a story about a fan who'd brought a Doncaster Rovers shirt to the show that had caught Louis' eye, obviously. He smiles and nods in all the right places (or so he hopes) but he's just counting down the minutes until they pull up in the underground garage.

The other car must have already parked because he can't see Niall. He makes his excuses as quickly as possible, racing off with his bag as he wrangles Niall's room number from Paul. He doesn't even bother going to his own room first, knocking on Niall's door as he shifts his weight anxiously from side to side.

"Hi," Niall says when the door opens and he steps back, Liam following. "Harry's going out, if you fancy it."

Liam casts his gaze around the room, at the telly playing football and Niall in his joggers. "Not really. You staying in?"

"Yeah, fucking knackered mate," Niall says, throwing a grin over his shoulder.

Liam knows that's his cue to leave, to maybe try this another night when Niall's not tired. "I bought you a present," he blurts out instead, because he's an idiot.

"Yeah?" Niall's face brightens as he turns all the way around. His gaze drops to where Liam's hands are behind his back and his grin widens. "Gimme!"

Nervous, Liam brings out his hand and opens it up. He watches Niall stare at the lip gloss, dark pink and strawberry flavoured, and Liam feels a bit sick in case he's got this horribly wrong.

But Niall's reaching out slowly, picking up the lip gloss and licking his lips slowly before he glances up at Liam, that familiar pinking of his cheeks making Liam relax a little.

"Do you like it?" he asks, wanting to be sure. He's so often wrong, he just wants to know if he read Niall right. If this can be their little secret too.

Niall doesn't answer, pushing the lip gloss into Liam's hands. Liam's face falls immediately but Niall's moving in close and Liam forgets to breathe. "Put it on me?" he whispers thickly and Liam wants to cry with relief.

He pulls out the wand and tips Niall's head back with a finger under his chin. He carefully puts on the thick gloss, Niall's lips darkening as he applies it thickly. When he pulls back, he watches Niall rub his lips together again, his lips shiny, looking plumper than usual.

"So pretty," Liam says, brushing his thumb over Niall's smooth cheek, feeling it heat under his touch.

"Yeah?" Niall asks, sounding hopeful.

"The prettiest boy I've ever seen," Liam says honestly, staring at Niall's lips and the way Niall's tongue keeps flicking over them like he's nervous. He sees Niall's face fall a little. "What is it?"

"I like it when you call me princess," Niall whispers and he ducks his head, looking horribly embarrassed.

"Me too," Liam admits quietly, because they're sharing secrets and secrets should always be whispered, Liam thinks. When they're really important secrets. Just between the two of them. Niall looks up at that, his eyes wide. "I saw your tiara the other day. In your bag. You could put it on, you know. If you like."

"Yeah?" Niall blurts out, his face lighting up and Liam feels a shiver run through him. He nods, not sure he can speak, and watches as Niall stumbles over to his bag and pulls it out, his hand finding it unerringly like he knows exactly where it is. Like he takes it out all the time. The thought has Liam's head spinning.

"You like wearing the tiara, babe?" Liam asks quietly.

"Makes me feel pretty," Niall mumbles as he puts it on, perfectly positioned.

"Like a pretty princess?" Liam asks, reaching out to grab Niall's hips and drag him closer, suddenly desperate to get his hands back on Niall as he nods. "My pretty princess?"

Niall's cheeks go bright red but he nods slowly, eyes locked onto Liam's.

"Just our little secret, babe," Liam assures him. He slots Niall between his legs and he can feel how hard Niall is, pressing against his hip. "Trust me?"

He looks so small somehow, Liam realises when Niall glances up at him, his eyelashes fair and long. Liam wonders if maybe Niall would like to wear mascara, and possibly some eye shadow. That blue shade, perhaps. Niall's flushing so much now that it looks like he's wearing blusher and Liam leans down a little to rub their noses softly together. "Gorgeous," Liam murmurs and Niall makes a little sound, deep in his throat. "Tell me what you like, babe."

"Feeling pretty," Niall says, and Liam reaches down slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Niall as he brushes his hand over Niall's dick. Niall gasps a little but he doesn't pull away, and neither does Liam. This is something he can give Niall, Liam thinks with a heady realisation. He feels a bit drunk with it and his hand rubs against Niall through his joggers.

"Fuck," Niall breathes before his head drops onto Liam's shoulder and he rocks gently into Liam's hand.

"Tell me what else you like, Niall," Liam insists as he strokes Niall carefully. He wants Niall to trust him with this, to give him what he wants. He needs it.

"I dunno," Niall says in a shaky voice as his arms wrap around Liam's neck and he clings. "Haven't really done anything else."

"Is there something you want to try then?" Liam asks, trying to keep his voice normal and light as he very deliberately lets go of Niall and trails his hand up to the waistband of Niall's joggers. His hand slides underneath the material and Niall's groan just urges him on, his hand slipping under Niall's boxers too as he shoves them both down, Niall's dick springing free between them, hard and pulsing in his hand as he curls his palm around him.

He's hot and heavy in his hand, already leaking as Liam slides his hand down Niall's length and hears Niall whimper quietly. "Sometimes I think about, uh, maybe wearing stuff."

Liam's got a sudden image of Niall in panties, wearing his tiara, his lips painted and his eyelashes thick with dark mascara and he only just holds back his own shuddering moan as his dick stirs a little. Christ, he thinks, a little confused as his hand tightens around Niall. His thumb brushes over Niall's slit, pleased when Niall lets out a low moan and he starts jerking him off a bit harder. "Wearing what, babe?" he asks, unable to stop himself.

It's hard to hear when Niall's face is buried in his shoulder and he's panting and straining up into Liam's hand, but Liam definitely hears the words  _panties_ and _skirt_. "We can definitely do that," he says roughly without thinking. Niall shudders in his arms and lets out a loud, broken cry before he comes into Liam's fist. Heart racing, Liam strokes him through his orgasm, not wanting to let go of this moment. He keeps his hand around Niall as he softens, before Niall's making quiet little moans and he lets go, wiping his hand over his jeans in a vague attempt to clean it before he pulls Niall's boxers and joggers back up.

"Come on, babe," Liam murmurs, shuffling Niall back until he can push him gently back against the bed. Somehow he manages to get Niall tucked into bed, taking off his tiara and putting it carefully on the bedside table, trying not to notice how Niall doesn't take his eyes off Liam for a single second. And he's still a bit hard, but tonight isn't about him.

He tries to step back but a hand shoots out, grabbing his wrist and holding him in place. "Liam," Niall says, his voice cracking slightly. "You can stay. Here. If you want."

Liam does want. He wants more than anything. His gaze drops to Niall's glossed lips and he nods. "Yeah, okay."

Niall scoots over and Liam climbs in next to him, humming gently when Niall shuffles back against him and they spoon together, Niall's hair tickling Liam's face but he doesn't care enough to move back. His hand settles on Niall's belly, his fingertips moving in slow circles as Niall inches his feet back until they're tangled together.

"I trust you Liam," Niall says almost inaudibly.

Liam lets his lips ghost against Niall's neck in answer before he closes his eyes.

*

He thinks it should be awkward between them, but it's not.

Liam buys Niall little presents when he can, a blue eye shadow that Niall slips into his pocket with a dazed smile. A hair clip that he models for Liam when it's just the two of them in Niall's hotel room and leads to Niall desperately rubbing up against Liam, pinned against the wall as he comes with a sharp, harsh cry in his joggers. The mascara Liam slips him just before a show finds them in a bathroom minutes before they're due to go on, Liam's hand down Niall's jeans as he jerks him off fiercely, calling him his pretty Irish princess as Niall comes feverishly just before Paul's banging on the door to hurry them up.

But it's not just the makeup, Liam realises as they're piled into Zayn's room and Harry's telling them about a story Gemma told him, but he's certain Gemma didn't tell it as badly as Harry does. Niall's sitting next to him, watching Louis flick through a magazine and he can hear them whispering about what girls look fit as they turn the pages.

And Liam leans in, lips tickling Niall's ear as he pitches his voice low. "Not as pretty as you, princess." And perhaps it's a bit selfish, wanting to see Niall flush and squirm, wanting to remind Niall that he's _Liam's_ even though they haven't really talked about what exactly they are, and perhaps it's a bit stupid to do it in front of the lads, but no one else seems to notice that Niall's hands drop to his lap or that Liam's tickling the back of Niall's neck where he knows Niall's sensitive.

It's the first night Liam pins Niall against the mattress and rolls his hips down so their dicks catch, grinding down slowly as he watches Niall fall apart underneath him and he follows him right off the edge.

*

On their next night off, Liam goes in search of Niall, who disappeared pretty quickly after dinner. He waves the others off as they head out for the evening and heads up to Niall's room, knocking gently.

When Niall opens the door, he's flushed and excited and dragging Liam inside, locking the door behind him.

"What's this then, princess?" Liam asks, reaching for Niall's hand. Niall's biting his lip and looking shy, and Christ, Liam's already hard just from that. He lifts his hand, pulling him closer, and that's when he notices the nail varnish. It's light pink and shiny and Liam blinks slowly, his dick straining against his jeans as he wonders what Niall's pretty hand would look like wrapped around his cock, his pink nails blurring as he jerks Liam off. "Fuck, Niall. Look at your nails."

"D'you like 'em?" Niall asks, and Liam swears he flutters his goddamn eyelashes. Oh god, he's wearing mascara.

"Think they're beautiful, mate," Liam murmurs as he properly looks at Niall. He's got mascara and lip gloss on, as well as the painted fingernails and Liam wants to smear it all over Niall's skin, kiss his lip gloss off until Niall's lips are bruised and puffy, his mascara running as he begs Liam to make him come. "Stunning."

"I was thinking that maybe like, we could uh ..." Niall trails off as he stares at the floor, and Liam frowns.

"What, babe?" Liam asks gently, stepping into Niall's space and wrapping his arms around him. "We can do anything you want, you know that by now, yeah? This is like, whatever you want, yeah?"

He's still surprised when Niall rocks up onto his toes and presses his lips against Liam's. Not so surprised that he doesn't kiss him back, because he does, because he's wanted to for so long and now they're kissing and because it's amazing. He can taste the lip gloss, the strawberry flavour of Niall's lips, but he can taste Niall underneath that and his head starts to spin. Niall's got a fistful of his shirt and Liam's stumbling back, his palm connecting with the wall before he falls back against it, tugging Niall with him.

He's barely thinking as he reaches for Niall's shirt, whipping it over his head and letting it fall to the floor before he cups Niall's cheek and drags him back so he can kiss him some more. So he can kiss him until his lips are naturally pink and puffy and slick with Liam's kisses.

Liam lets Niall take his shirt off, and he hooks his thumbs into Niall's joggers, shoving them down. His fingers brush past soft material and he glances down, going absolutely still when he realises Niall's wearing panties. Pink, lacy panties, his dick straining obscenely past the waistband.

His mouth goes totally dry.

"Jesus, Niall," he whispers, his fingers brushing carefully over Niall's hip, just over the lace.

"Do you like them?" Niall asks, pushing his hips into Liam's touch.

"Yeah," Liam says immediately as his hand dips down and he cups Niall through the panties, watching in fascination as Niall starts to leak, staining the pink lace. "I love them."

"Am I pretty?" Niall leans in to brush his lips against Liam's cheek. "Wanted to be pretty for you tonight."

"You're always pretty for me babe," Liam says automatically, rubbing his thumb experimentally up Niall's cock as Niall whines against his cheek. "So pretty in your pink panties. Did you have fun picking them out, princess?"

Niall nods and Liam drops to his knees, hearing Niall's sharp intake of breath but he just wants to see them properly. See them up close and personal, the way he's straining against the material, hardly contained by them at all. He leans in and presses a kiss against the lace. Niall's hands sink into his hair and tug gently and Liam looks up to find Niall watching him, pupils blown. Slowly, Liam leans in and licks at Niall's tip, peeking out over the material. He feels Niall's shiver and he gives in to what he wants, what he thinks Niall needs, and mouths at the material. His hands lift to cup Niall's arse and he kneads him gently, driven by each whimper and moan Niall makes.

"Did you think about this when you picked them out?" Liam asks as he stands up again and starts to stroke Niall through his panties. "Did you pick them out for me?"

"Yeah," Niall says shakily, pressing up into Liam's touch. "Thought you'd like them."

"I do," Liam assures him, pressing his lips against Niall's and kissing him fiercely. "They look amazing. Can't wait to see you make a mess of them."

He swallows Niall's gasp with another kiss. "Wanna see you ruin them. And I'll buy you some more, yeah? Buy you all the panties you want. Have you model them for me and we'll ruin all of them."

"Fuck, Liam," Niall pants against his lips. "Want that so much."

Liam's hand cups the back of Niall's head and he forces Niall back so he's looking up at Liam. "Wanna watch you come in your pretty panties, princess," Liam tells him, his own dick hard and painful in his jeans as he strokes Niall harder. "Come on babe, ruin them for me."

When Niall comes, his gaze locked on Liam as he shakes and cries out, Liam feels his heart thud hard against his chest and he feels like he's falling. Niall's panties are stained with Niall's come, his face flushed pink, slightly sweaty with his hair plastered to his skin.

"So beautiful," Liam whispers, his hands unzipping his jeans as he shoves them down. He guides Niall back to the bed and he steps out of his boxers as Niall sits in front of him, staring at his dick. He reaches out and Liam jerks at his touch, careful and gentle.

"Beautiful," Niall murmurs, and Liam believes him. Niall spreads his legs out as wide as he can."Come on them, yeah?"

"Shit," Liam curses, reaching down to stroke himself. He's already leaking, halfway there without even being touched, just at the thought. He cups Niall's face with his other hand, jerking himself off. His thumb rubs against Niall's mouth, smearing the pink gloss onto his skin. His mascara is already smudged against his cheeks and Liam's so, so close. "Niall, god Niall you're so fucking lovely."

Niall leans into his cheek and his hand closes around Liam's, both of them wanking him off.

"Come on, Payno," Niall says, eyes glinting with mischief as he teases him. And that's all it takes before he comes on Niall's panties until they're soaked and utterly ruined. Niall's arms reach around him and tug him down onto the bed and they lie together, Liam trying to catch his breath as he rubs soothing circles over Niall's warm, smooth back.

"They're definitely ruined," Niall murmurs eventually, wincing as he shifts.

"I'll get you some more," Liam promises. "I'll choose them just for you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Niall breathes, nuzzling into Liam's shoulder. "Please."

Liam brings Niall's hand up to his lips, kissing his fingertips. "Yeah. Just for you."

Niall grins into his shoulder. They'll get up in a few minutes and shower, crawling into bed and curling around each other like every night recently. But for now, Liam's perfectly happy to be lying on Niall's hotel bed, feeling a bit filthy and dirty, Niall curled up against his side in his ruined panties, makeup ruined, and knowing that he's the only one who gets to see Niall like this.

He presses a kiss to Niall's temple and closes his eyes, smiling as his hand moves to Niall's hip possessively, his thumb brushing over soft, ruined, lovely lace.


End file.
